Nightmares And Daydreams
by Kara1029.nerd4life
Summary: After TLJ Rey and Kylo have had reocurrig nightmares and they havent spoken sence the battle of Crait. When they see each other things are tense but they are able to get over that with the help of a book. (Posible Reylo?)


She was running down a tunnel on the Supremacy, it was dark, the cold air pierced her skin.  
It was a normal nightmare for Rey every night the same thing happened she was always running from something never knowing what but this time it was different she heard the sound of a lightsaber and then there was a red light behind her now coming from  
the creature. The light drew nearer. She had reached the end of the tunnel. There were no doors no other hallways. She felt like she couldn't breathe, she felt as if the walls were closing in on her. The creature cornering her, 20 meters, she frantically  
looked for a way out, 15 meters, she reached to where her lightsaber would have been. 10 meters, lightsaber looked just like Kylo Ren's, 5 meters, she braced for a death that she knew would follow...  
She quickly sat up in her bed. She was alone in her room. She looks at her clock 4:00 am, right on schedule. Since the battle of Crait she has had this recurring nightmare that wakes her up every night at the same time. It was quite in her room like always,  
a sound that she had grown accustomed to the past week. She swung her legs of the bed and closes her eyes trying to let her heartbeat slow down. She knew Finn or Poe would be in to get her in an hour for morning "explorations". Every morning the three  
of them go out to scope the base to find all exits. They had started it a day after they came to this old rebel base and had made it a regular thing.

Kylo was back on Crait. After the battle with his uncle. He had found his dice the air shifter and there she was, about to close the door of the millennium falcon. She hesitated then pulled the lever and the door shut. Exactly as it had happened on Crait  
except this time when I turned back around to leave the filthy rebel base no one was there he was alone. The hole that was in the hangar doors, it was gone, the lights flickered then darkness, and he saw a glow coming from one of the tunnels. He ran  
toward it hoping for a was out. As he drew closer the light grew dimmer. He heard the sound of a lightsaber turn on. A second light was now coming from behind him. A blue light and he could hear footsteps coming with the light. He was now running  
away from the person with a lightsaber, towards the dimming light. He was almost there he could see the end of the tunnel it was a door closing. He was sprinting now as he got to the doors it hissed as it sealed. He went to grab his lightsaber to  
find it not there. The mystery person was now only 20 meters away from him. They came closer, 15 meters, and closer, 10 meters, Kylo couldn't move he was frozen. 5 meters, the figure raised the lightsaber above their head. He braced for death…  
He shot up, awake shaking in his bed sweat pouring down his back. His heart pounding in his chest. He ran his trembling hands through his hair. Then to fling his legs off the side of the bed letting his bare feet touch the ice cold floors. He looked at  
the clock that sits on his desk, 4:00 am. Kylo closes his eyes and listened to the small hum of the ship. He had one and half hours before he needed to meet Hux for any information he has on the rebels. This wasn't the first time he had had this nightmare,  
it was a repetitive one every night since Crait.  
Quite some time passed before Kylo felt a small movement in the force and his eyes snapped open.

Rey gets up from her bed and does her morning routine and in a little more than a half hour she is back on her bed and struggling to read the Jedi texts she took from the old jedi temple. Ugh. She lets out a groan of annoyance and sits back up on her  
bed eyes closed arms resting on her knees, her head is resting on one of the books with one of her fingers marking the last page she had stopped on.  
Rey's eyes snapped open she got an all too familiar sense, she wasn't alone anymore. She looked around her quaint room to find Kylo Ren sitting on the opposite edge of her bed. She could hear his slow and even breaths, the kind of breathing that keeps  
her mind calm and focused when meditating.  
"It's been a while," Kylo breathes not needing to even look up to see she's there.  
Rey stayed quiet not knowing what to say the last time they had spoken it was on the Supremacy after he killed Snoke.  
Kylo turned his head to look at Rey, who stared blankly back at him. They sat in silence for a while eyes locked neither knowing what to say to the other.  
"You could at least put on a shirt on," Rey finally spoke breaking the silence her eyes flickering away from the half dressed boy on the other side of her bed.  
Kylo reaches out behind him to where a crumpled up shirt laid forgotten from the night before. He looks over to see the clock, 4:45 am, he looks at it in surprise realizing that almost an hour had passed since he first woke up.  
"Is that one of the old Jedi texts your reading?" Kylo asked pointing at the book in her hands. "I only heard about them from Luke but I can tell by the writing on the spine that it is in old text."  
Rey looked surprised and thought to herself _is he trying to make small talk?_

"Have you been able to translate any of it?" he asked sitting back down on the bed.  
 _Is he serious? Does he think I am just going to tell him what I know about these books?_ Rey was in utter shock at how he was talking to her, like none of the things on the Supremacy or on Crait had happened. _Or_ , she thought to herself, _Or is he trying to help her, Her, understand the text without any gain of his own_.  
The next words that came out of his mouth surprised her the most. "I know you do trust me but, maybe I could try decoding some of the words for you."  
She had to stifle a laugh and looked down at the book in her hands, _he's joking righ_ t, she thought, _why would he help me_ , but as she looked back at him she saw that he wasn't joking. _He was serious. What the hell not like I'm doing much better._

A look of shock came over Kylo as she flipped open the page she had left off on and she handed him a piece of paper that she had clearly been using to take notes on.  
The page looked like gibberish to Kylo. Only one phrase stood out to him but as he looked at Rey's notes he realized that she must have had access to older archives.  
Rey could tell that he had no idea what the text said by the way his face contorted everytime he read a line. For some reason seeing him struggle made her want to help him. "Look," she pointed to a line on the page, "I have been trying to figure out this  
line." she scooted closer to him as she reached over him for a second to point at a spot on her paper where she ah been writing and scratching out words.  
Hmmm. He ran his hand through his hair obviously stumped. "I don't know what that says but It looks like there is a language similar to Aurebesh."  
"Yea, it looks like it," she goes and places her finger on the book, "it also looks like…" she is cut off by the sound of her door beginning to open. She snaps her head over to see the time and realizes it's already 5:00. Poe and Finn are both standing  
at the door as it opens laughing about something one of them had said. Their laughs die and their eyes are filled with shock as they spot Kylo Ren sitting at the edge of Rey's bed holding one of the jedi texts. Poe whipped out his blaster and is about  
to fire when Rey jumps in front of Poe.  
"Move out of the way Rey! Why are you protecting that monster?!"  
"He's not actually here," she says as she is still in between Poe and Kylo. Poe stops trying to get a shot at Kylo and now just looks at Rey like she is crazy.  
Finn quickly replies "What do you mean he 'isn't here'?! We can see him!"  
Behind Rey Kylo slowly folded her notes backup and stuck them back in the old book setting it back on the bed. Poe and Finn are looking at Rey with a look that says 'are you f**'n crazy' then Rey felt the air change knowing that Kylo was no longer there.  
Looking behind her she spotted the book on her bed. Poe and Finn's eyes widened as they looked at Rey's bed noticing that Kylo Ren had disappeared.  
"Where the hell did he go?" Poe was the first one to recover from the 'disappearing Kylo'.  
"How did he do that? What is going on? Why was he holding the jedi texts?" Finn snapped back from shock and bombarded her with thousands of questions.  
Leia was now standing behind Poe and Finn, "What the kriff is going on here?!" their sleepy looking general asked.  
"General!" Poe jumped at the sound of her voice not expecting her to be there. "Kylo Ren was here."  
Leia looked shocked then looked at Rey,"What?"  
Rey sensing it was her turn to talk she explained, "Well he wasn't technically Here but… He was not physically but through the force."  
Leia nodded her head in understandment, but Poe and Finn looked even more confused. "Alright, well don't you three have something to do?"  
"Wait, what? Is there something I am missing?" Finn asked.  
"Yea, how was he here?" Poe asked.  
"It's called a force bond, Rey can explain it to you two during your morning exploration." Leia turned and left at that point.  
"What the kriff is a force bond?!" Poe was looking at Rey now with a 'you better explain right now or else' look.  
"Well in short Snoke connected mine and Ben's minds and it created a force bond and we can basically see and talk as if the other was there, however, we can't see each other's surroundings, just them and whatever they are holding. But it is clearly growing  
stronger because he was able to hold the book without me touching it." Rey took a deep breath and then said, "alright let's go exploring" moving past her very shocked and confused friends.  
"Wait, hold up," Finn is now in front of her blocking her path, "When did this start?"  
"The first time it happened I was on Ahch-To," she said moving in front of Finn. She explained everything that had happened to the two as they went about their daily routine at the end they had found a natural opening that wasn't on the normal plans that  
could be used for escape if needed, and Finn and Poe were just kind of stunned about everything.

Kylo was now alone in his room, he read the clock 5:02, he pushed himself off the bed and went about his daily routine.  
Looking at the clock he realized he still had 5 minutes before his meeting with Hux. He kept thinking about what had happened, ' _why are you protecting that monster!'_ why HAD she jumped in between them? Was it to protect him, or was it to protect  
the jedi text? He would have to figure that out later. He walked out of his room and Hux walked alongside him now.  
"We haven't found anything on the rebels  
location but we do think that they are trying to rebuild their troops and have been succeeding." Hux paused for Kylo to respond when Kylo said nothing he continued "We still don't know if they are on a ship or they are on an old rebel base but we have  
scouts on the lookout for the Millennium Falcon and..."  
"They're on an old rebel base," Kylo said cutting off Hux mid-sentence.  
Hux looked at Kylo like he was crazy. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it knowing better than to question Kylo this early in the morning. 


End file.
